1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle braking system for permitting controlled rotation and continuous power to the wheels of a bicycle during braking of the bicycle to enhance control of the bicycle during braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle brakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle brakes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,265; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,216; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,792; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,015.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle braking system. The inventive device includes a cylindrical brake pad that is spring loaded within angled slots in a casing. The brake pad is positioned proximate the rim of a wheel and a cable assembly is coupled to the brake pad for urging the brake pad towards an end of the angled slots and against the rim of the wheel to slow rotation of the wheel.
In these respects, the bicycle braking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting controlled rotation and continuous power to the wheels of a bicycle during braking of the bicycle to enhance control of the bicycle during braking.